


you could be my unintended

by kurek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurek/pseuds/kurek
Summary: short but sweet
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	you could be my unintended

DAVE: love you man  
JOHN: yeah!  
JOHN: love you too...  
DAVE:   
DAVE: um  
DAVE: something you need to say?  
JOHN: i dunno.  
JOHN: i uh  
JOHN: you know i'm not the type to just...  
DAVE:   
JOHN: say things as they are  
JOHN: jump the gun, so to speak  
JOHN: i prefer to think things out first.  
DAVE: yeah, is everything ok?  
JOHN: yeah i think so!!  
JOHN: but at the same time...  
JOHN:  
JOHN: talking with vriska and terezi today really...  
JOHN: i dunno i just never thought about it that way.  
JOHN: you know?  
DAVE: unfortunately i do not know what you're getting at dude.  
JOHN: ack  
JOHN: you know...  
JOHN: or i guess you don't.  
JOHN: like uh. being.  
JOHN: a.  
JOHN:  
JOHN: a girl.  
DAVE:  
DAVE: oh  
DAVE:  
DAVE: like in what way?  
JOHN: i don't know!!!!  
JOHN: gosh i hate having to be the freaking expert on myself!  
JOHN: guess it would be easier if i let someone else pick.  
JOHN: like.  
JOHN: vriska talking about how she always knew. i'm not sure that like, applies to me.  
JOHN: but when she gave the whole thing about the fairy dress?  
JOHN: then i was like "ok so i can see that"  
JOHN: like...  
JOHN: skirts are cool.  
JOHN: i've always wanted to try one!!!  
JOHN: sure it'd make flying kinda difficult, but imagine how cool it'd be!  
JOHN: like that thing in dirk's animes!  
JOHN: where the plucky protagonist is angry or happy or something, and her skirt ruffles around?  
JOHN: mel gibson wears one in braveheart, so what's wrong with me wearing one???  
JOHN: but THEN  
JOHN: i was like, yeah skirts are cool  
JOHN: but what about like... makeup?  
JOHN: because you know they got the whole warpaint going on in braveheart too!!  
JOHN: and i think it kinda snowballed from there?  
JOHN: and now i'm stuck with this pile of ideas and i don't know where to put them  
JOHN:  
JOHN: ok wow that was a lot of words...  
JOHN: what are your thoughts?  
DAVE:  
DAVE: fuck yeah  
JOHN: uh  
DAVE: i-i uh mean  
DAVE: what i mean is  
DAVE: i don't see a problem with it  
DAVE: ok that came out wrong fuck  
DAVE: i know you didn't say any of this looking for my approval but. i do want you to know first and foremost that it's fine and doesn't change the way i feel about you at all cos like uh it really doesn't matter to me if you're a boy or a girl or whatever else you wanna be and if this all ends up to be a temporary freakout thats fine too and if you wanna be a guy that wears skirts and makeup that is also cool and if there's more options i don't know about then those are cool as well.  
DAVE: we're dating and you're important to me.  
DAVE: so yeah  
DAVE: i love you, and whatever you decide to do isn't gonna change that.  
JOHN: :o  
JOHN: wow dave  
JOHN: that's...  
DAVE: yeah i can express genuine emotion now what about it  
DAVE: i'm like a goddamn fucking wizard or something jesus fuck  
JOHN: no i wasn't gonna shame you or anything, gosh!!!!  
JOHN: i'm glad you feel that way, i feel the same about you!  
DAVE: phew thank fuck we're on the same page here  
DAVE:   
DAVE: what next?  
JOHN: i dunno, i guess.  
JOHN:   
JOHN: maybe i should talk to vriska?  
DAVE: well you shouldnt have fuckin waited for her to leave bro  
JOHN: hmm  
DAVE: oh shit uh is that not.. uh.   
JOHN: yeah maybe a pause and the dudes and bros?  
JOHN: at least until we got this figured out?  
DAVE: yeah no problem sis  
DAVE: ugh doesn't have the same ring to it  
DAVE: whys fuckin gender gotta get in the way of my inimitably rad lingo  
JOHN: i seriously think it's been actual literal centuries since someone used the word "lingo"  
DAVE: dont fuckin smartass me egbert  
JOHN: :P  
JOHN:  
JOHN: thanks for being chill about this by the way.  
DAVE: yeah dog shits wack i mean rose is a lesbian or something and apparently aliens can have weird gender shit too like was there not like very long period of time where i went after a weird grey alien  
DAVE: all im sayin is that i got my dick hard over weirder shit  
JUNE: wonderful phrasing there, plato :P  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @junedaves or twit @june_daves


End file.
